


Trippy

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And realizing, But is nice I promise, Extended Scene, Five is great and deserves more love, From 2X08, Gen, Just Luther realizing Five actually has feelings, Luther appreciating Five, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Luther, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Realization, Scene tag, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sibling Love, Stream of Consciousness, for real, just how bad the apocalypse must have been for him, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Spoilers!it's really weird being in a bar having a beer with two versions of his brother but still...what is really fucking trippy is hearing Five say that he worried about them all those years.Some Luther thoughts as he realizes that maybe his most murderous brother is not so cold after all
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Trippy

Luther... wasn't getting a lot of this.

He was on that bar, and he knew that they didn't have a lot of time, and he knew that complicated time things were going to happen. He got the fact that Five was going to meet his older self and try to get a way home from him, but the details were fuzzy. Like all this nonsense about him not travelling back to them when he was supposed and then all unravelling? Would that mean that the end of the world changed? No, right? Cos Vanya was still around.

But it was all so complicated, and it all had so many rules, and he was supposed to keep up, but how could he keep up? Five just thought so much, and so fast. Luther just... He knew he had to protect Five, like that was his mission but it was... confusing. Because he was protecting him from himself? Because the other Five was also Five, and technically also his brother. It was quite trippy, seeing that old man and knowing that it was Five, but it was Five, those were his eyes, and he was scribbling math, he was really Five, even if he was not the Five he was used to.

And this other Five spoke very much like their usual Five, and moved like Five but older and it was just... Should Luther like this other Five too? I mean, technically they all knew that Five was an old man inside, but seeing it actually be like that was... odd. He'd heard the stuck in the apocalypse for forty years thing aso, but never quite grasped it.

Now Luther was grasping it, holy shit. He had hated being stuck in a time that wasn't his own, and it was just a year, well fucking Five had spent his entire adult life in there, he'd become an old man, with white hair and all. Think about that, Luther, like _what might it be like??_ All alone and small, and alone, no wonder he turned so bitter, _you were alone for a year and were already spewing out curses when he came to look for you_.

But there was something even trippier than the fact that he was having a beer on the day that JFK was killed with two people who happened to be the same brother that went missing all those years ago and that happen to have opposing ages, yeah, weirder and trippier than that:

"...All those years in the apocalypse, we never stopped worrying about our family...."

Luther's eyes widened, his mind going all "what the fuck" on him.

Five was cold.

Five was mean.

Five was a little killing machine with one mission, and no feelings whatsoever.

He was thinking all the time, stole your coffee and got shot at by people all around time and space.

He hadn't hugged any of them since he came back, jut spit out sarcasms and talked about the end of the world. He probably had never in his life hugged Luther.

(They weren't the best of friends growing up. Luther was the leader, and Five didn't care for structure, or hierarchy. He didn't care about dad or his orders, and he was possibly the one who disobeyed the most, Luther being the one that obeyed the most. There had been a certain... tension, and maybe, just maybe Luther had been a bit jealous of how smart Five was, because he could come up with better plans but didn't share because "fuck dad and his rules")

So yeah, some part of Luther, despite having the technical knowledge that Five cared about them, didn't really think that he thought of them much. He thought that he had absolutely scattered them in time on purpose, that he hadn't looked for them because he liked to be like that, detached, always leaving.

But now he was hearing that he spent the apocalypse, all those years (and it was painfully clear now just how long it had been for Five, since he was the tiny kid they knew until he'd become that old man, like a very graphic and visual showing of how long it had really been, like a “realizing how long your brother was stuck adrift in time for dummies” kind of thing), and all those years, Five, the brother he didn't like that much, that little ball of anger and murder and mean comments, he had been worrying about them.

Not just thinking about them, (which was trippy enough on itself because Five seemed so detached? So distant. One would think he was always thinking about himself. And yet) but worrying about them. Worrying about their well-being, wanting them to be okay.

That tiny child next to him spent all his life until he was the old man on the other next to him worrying about them. Trying to find a way to help them. All those years. Since he was a kid till he was a grandpa, _Luther_ _, do you get that? That's a lot._

Maybe all those ideas he had about Five...

That he was cold.

That he was mean.

That he had no feelings.

Could they be wrong? Because younger Five aka usual Five was telling older looking Five that, and other Five was nodding, because it was true, he'd broke his contract with that scary ass corporation of time assassins to be with them, and oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!

Five cares about them, Five loves them! For real!

Which was something that Luther already knew, sure, but he'd never felt it. Not when they were kids, not know. Just like he technically knew and believed that Five spent all that time alone and away from them, but since he'd left and came back looking the same... Believing was one thing, but understanding, really getting what that meant?? That was a different thing.

And understanding, _actually_ _seeing_ that his meanest, most violent brother had spent four fucking decades, an entire lifetime worrying about them????

That was just trippier than any weird ass time travelling scheme.

Five cared about them and he'd been caring all along a life that apparently had been quite shitty ( _looks at those wrinkles, Luther, look at how much he's been through, how much he'd lived through, and all the time he did it while worrying about your idiot ass, fucking years of struggling to s_ _u_ _rvive and in his own words he NEVER STOPPED WORRYING, I mean, what the fuck)_. Five never stopped worrying about them, through all those years of apocalypse.

In the immortal words of Klaus, ****Christ on a cracker.****

Luther snapped out of it, knowing that they were still in the middle of an important mission, and that the longer that Five spent with the other Five it would only be worse for both of them. Somehow. So he had to focus. And follow the conversation, because what was going on was already complicated enough for him to follow, so he couldn't go around just losing time. Focus.

But... Luther wasn't going to forget those words.

Five, going around in that apocalypse, growing up while still thinking about them, still worrying about them. It was a side of his brother he hadn't known, hadn't seen. And it was nice to know, that even he had a heart. And terrible to actually see, just how long had it been for Five, before he managed to find his way back home, especially after knowing first hand how shitty it was to be stranded ( _and it's so long, look at how old he is, oh my god_ ).

But all this time, Five had been worrying about them, and Luther thought that knowing that was worth the time... Whatever time nonsense thing they were doing.

They would finish this, save the world, and then Luther would have some liquor or some coffee with his brother, and thank him for not forgetting them during all that time, for coming back to them, for always being there, even when he wasn't there.

Five wasn't just a mean, cold bastard.

He actually had a heart.

And it was trippy, but it was good to know.

But now his usual Five was losing it, and the other Five had gone to the toilet.... and right.

Mission-

Realising time over.

_But can you fucking believe he spent all that time worrying about us?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Never would thought I'd write something on Luther's POV but he's being nice this season, and the face he makes when he hears Five say that... Priceless. 
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
